fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Chapters in Super Paper Battalion
This is a list of chapters in the recently released Paper game, Super Paper Battalion. Prologue Mario and Luigi are summoned by a Toad named Rowho to stop a group of rowdy Goombas who captured Princess Peach. Apon defeating them, they realize that the Goombas weren't the actual masterminds of the plot and face Seep Peek, a big Gooma with a big ego. Apparently he wanted to make his claim to fame by defeating Mario once and for all. After easily dispatching him, a sinister man named B appears out of nowhere, claiming that it is time for him to take vengeance on his foes. Luigi notes that he speaks just like Count Bleck. B creates a portal and sucks Luigi, Peach, and all the Goombas inside. Mario is blasted away into the sky. B laughs, and states that "it's almost like the beginning..." Mario awakes drifting in space. As he drifts, he has flashbacks of various scenes from Super Paper Mario and Paper Bleck (two of the game's predecessors). Finally, he comes to rest on the planet Cubulo. After exploring it for a while, he comes apon Merlon, who is being attacked by Soopa Strikers. After defeating them, Merlon thanks you and remembers you from Super Paper Mario. He learns of what you underwent at B's hands and says that B seems to be some sort of Bleck impersonator, not Bleck himself- Bleck is safe and sound with Tippi at Honk Honk Port. He says that Bleck himself is the only one who would know how to deal with B. Merlon flips himself and Mario to Honk Honk. Once they arrive, Merlon gives Mario a tour of the area. When they arrive at Bleck's house, he becomes panicked apon learning of B. He says that he can't find Timpani, his wife, and he refuses to assist Merlon until she is found. Mario goes to the top floor of Howye's Hardware Store and finds Timpani there. After a tearful reunion, the two proceed back to Bleck, who says that if this Bleck imposter is so much like him, he may be weakened by a Mystery Star- the substance from which the Pure Hearts were forged. Bleck says that a friend of his, a Blubba Tubba named Bulb, has a Mystery Star. Bleck advises that Mario go look for him in the town of Candellwhick. Timpani decides to go with Mario on the adventure, joining his party. Bleck and Merlon lead the two over to Smiley Sam, a Lakitu who flies a Cheep Cheep balloon. Sam agrees to fly them to Candellwhick, and the adventure begins. Sam drops Mario and Timpani off in the gloomy town of Candellwhick. After defeating a group of pesky Koopa Troopas, Timpani uses her Wiimote Pointing Ability (that she had in Super Paper Mario) to reveal a hidden door. They walk through and find Bulb cowering in the darkness. He says that someone tried to steal the Mystery Star from him, and in his desperation, shattered the star. The released energies blasted seven pieces of the star away into the sky, but Bulb still had the eighth piece. Bulb says that he saw where another piece went: Wordly World Forest. Chapter One: Wordly World Worlds Part I Mario and Timpani arrive at the Wordly World Forest (which looks like World 1-1). After dispatching hundreds of pesky Goombas, Mario and co. run into the first boss, a weak and mostly harmless purple-shelled Koopa Troopa named Koomba. Koomba says he's tired of being trampled by more powerful people and uses a Mega Star to grow huge. He tramples Mario to within an inch of his HP when Mario finds a Mega Star and easily takes out Goombo. Castle Bereimul B is talking to his henchmen (Mira (a shapeshifter like Mimi), Chugger (brute force like O'Chunks), and Nastasia). Nastasia apparently thinks that B is Count Bleck returned from the dead. B fakes being in love with her to make her do his bidding. B demands that Nastasia "bring out the prisoner." She does so, and the prisoner is none other than... Francis. B tells Nastasia to do her thing, and Francis undergoes the same process Luigi underwent in Super Paper Mario. He becomes... THE GREAT NERR! B tells The Great Nerr to destroy Mario, and he sets off... Part II Mario and Timpani, having punted Koomba, arrive in an ancient forest. They explore, and soon come apon The Great Nerr. The heroes gets ready for a battle, but Nerr just laughs and says that his "new Francines" will deal with Mario. Nerr fades away and a dozen Tiptrons appear and attack. Mario jumps and stomps his way through them and reaches Nerr. The geeky chameleon-turned-evil-henchman attacks- he's the second boss. Mario manages to defeat him. Nerr turns and flees. He uses his abilities to fly over a fast-moving river, but a "flip box" is drawn around him. The box flips, and Nerr is now just Francis... without his powers... over a deep river. With a final cry of "NERRRRRRRRRR!" Francis plummits away. The second Mystery Star fragment appears. Castle Bereimul Nastasia flips into reality next to B, dragging a sopping wet Francis with her. B seems surprised that Francis is alive, and says that he had meant for "that bungling fool" to drown when he took away his powers. B starts sulking, and says that Mira can deal with Mario. Chapter Two: The Seas of Soakland Part I Mario and Timpani return to Honk Honk with the Mystery Star. Bulb leads them to the next portal, to an underwater world called Soakland. Upon entering, the two meet a Cheep-Cheep who guides them to a box. The Cheep-Cheep says that the Mystery Star fragment is in the box, but instead, it's a Bob-omb! When mario isn't hurt, the Cheep-Cheep transforms into Mira and says that Count B will destroy them. Mario and Co. continue on nonchalantly and explore the depths. At last, after a grueling search, the find the Mystery Star Fragment. But Mira appears and attacks! Third boss fight. She shapeshifts randomly into different enemies, and can only be hurt in Goomba form. Mario finally knocks her unconscious. She flips out of the dimension and reappears again in an instant, like Francis/Nerr, and loses her powers. Mario tries to get to the Star Fragment, but an explosion rocks the Seas of Soakland. A hole appears in the wall. The water, Timpani, and the Mystery star piece get sucked through! Mario holds on, and faces his next (imcredibly easy) boss- a familiar foe... Koomba! He's very angry that he lost last time. However, without a Mega Star, he's easily jumped on and kicked away. Timpani and the Mystery Star Fragment wash up, and Mario siezes his prize! Castle Bereimul B is very angry. He yells and shouts at everyone present (Chugger, Nastasia, and a powerless Mira). Nastasia says that he shouldn't have taken Mira's powers away, because now they're one less minion! But B simply yells at her, saying that he "tried to get more minions by brainwashing that green loser and the pink girl but all they did was go fight in the Glitz Pit!" and flips away. Chapter Three: Back to the Glitz Pit! ...and the level with the most bosses! Part I When Mario and Timpani arrive back at Honk Honk, Merlon and Bleck say that they know where Princess Peach and Luigi are hidden- the Glitz Pit! Mario and co. use Sam the Lakitu's air balloon to fly to the Pit. Mario makes a comeback there as "The Great Gonzales" and Timpani is registered as "The Terrible Tippi". They witness the top team of the pit, called the "Bashing Banging Bereimuls", easily defeating another team. The "Bashing Banging Bereimuls" are made up of none other than Mr. L and Miss P- the alter egos of Luigi and Peach! Timpani tries to talk to them, but she realizes that they have been brainwashed by Count B. Jolene X, the owner of the Pit, allows Gonzales and Tippi to start fighting in The Pit. Below is a list of the enemies that The Great Gonzales and The Terrible Tippi have to face to get to the top rank and confront Mr. L and Miss P. * Goomba Bros. (2) *Moon Cleft Crashers (3) *Soopa Striker (1) *Yellow Magliblots Two (2) *Soopa Strikers (2) *Il Piantissimo (1) and Piantas (2) *Master Goom's Apprentices (4) *Master Goom (1) (Boss) *Koomba (Boss) What's Koomba doing here? He's worked his way up the ranks, training to fight Mario! He's gotten tougher. *X-Nauts (2) *X-Nauts (4) *Sir Grodus (1), Lord Crump (1), and Magnus von Grapple (1) (Boss) *Red Magliblots (4) *Blue Magliblot (1), Yellow Magliblot (1), and Red Magliblot (1) *Magnus Von Grapple (1) (Driven by a Magliblot) (Boss) *Tumble (1) *Shy Guys (2) *Shy Guys (4) *General Guy (1) and the Shy Guy Kart (1) (Boss) *Mr. L (1) and Miss P (1) (Boss) Aha, here they are! Mario and Timpani work as a team, finally defeating Mr. L and Miss P. They collapse, and suddenly B appears above them. He fires a blast of incredible energy at Mario, who barely manages to dodge. He faces yet ANOTHER boss (thank goodness, full heal first). At last, B admits defeat. He laughs hystarically and flips away, taking Mr. L and Miss P with him. The Mystery Star shard appears. Chapter Four: The Moon of the X-Nauts Castle Bereimul B arrives, laughing hysterically. Mr. L and Miss P are with him. He (B) says that Mr. L and Miss P will, from now on, serve HIM, instead of fighting in the Glitz Pit. Chugger runs up, saying that there's someone who wants to see B. The count tells Nastasia to let whoever it is in. A door appears in the wall, and out comes... Koomba. Part I Mario has the fourth fragment. Just three more to go. Timpani tells Merlon that they failed to save Luigi and Peach. Merlon decides it's time for some new tactics. Castle Bereimul Koomba and B are talking. Koomba wants the power to destroy Mario, and B wants Mario destroyed, so B says that he'll give Koomba some power. He absorbs Nastasia's energy ("She's worthless anyway") and bestows it on Koomba. Before she collapses, Nastasia asks why would Bleck of all people do such a thing. B responds, "I'm not Count Bleck, sweetie, My name... is Bereimul." Part II Merlon equips Mario with a new weapon: The De-Hypnoticizer. If used against Mr. L or Miss P it would change them back into Luigi or Peach. Mario and Timpani set off into the next portal and arrive... at the X-nauts' base! After exploring for a while, and defeating Goombas and Koopas, the heroes realize the base is abandoned. However, they can't understand why- it was active with reformed X-nauts at the end of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door 2. Then the answer lands right behind them... Koomba is here! Timpani, expecting it to be another easy fight, charges at him, but Koomba hypnotizes her with the power his absorbed from Nastasia. Timpani becomes Miss T. Koomba gloats and orders Miss T to attack Mario, who attempts to use the De-Hypnoticizer. Koomba blasts it out of his hand. Miss T knocks Mario unconscious, and Koomba cackles. He proceeds to hypnotize Mario... Chapter 5: Among the Enemy Part One: Mario Castle Bereimul Mr. M awakes to find himself in Castle Bereimul. Koomba begins to explain the ropes to him. Count Bereimul appears, laughing. He grows extremely excited apon discovering that Mr. M is Mario, brainwashed. Koomba tells Bereimul that he needs to tell Mr. M his master plan so that M will be up to date. Bereimul explains to Mr. M about his past: When Bleck was defeated in Super Paper Mario, the Dark Prognosticus- and Bleck's evil side- were obliterated by the Void. But they managed to reform. Bleck's evil side merged with the Prognosticus, creating an entity that so fervently hated its "good" side that it called itself Bereimul rather than Bleck. He used his incredible powers to absorb the evil sides of Mimi and O'Chunks, resulting in Mira and Chugger. Nastasia didn't know that Bleck was alive, and Bereimul pretended to be him in order to make Nastasia do his bidding. But when a more promising minion- Koomba- appeared, he absorbed Nastasia's power and life force and gave it to Koomba. Mr. M laughs and says that Bereimul is a great master. He shouts, "The Red Fire Strikes Again!" and tells Koomba he's ready for training. Koomba leads him out of the room. Once outside the room, Koomba tells Mr. M that he'd never meant for Nastasia to die, he'd just wanted some power. He turns and orders Mr. M to kill Bereimul. Mr M races back into the room ("The Red Fire Is Back!") and attacks Count Bereimul. The Count is completely unprepared. Mr. M fights a boss battle against him and defeats him. Koomba enters the room, and yells at the count, calling him a murderous traitor. Bereimul just laughs, and says, "You actually cared that much about Nastasia? You had a lot of potential, Koomba, and you've thrown it all away. Too bad, you'll die with the rest of them." Chugger asks what he means, and suddenly... the Void appears. "I will make the profecy come true, this time!" howls Bereimul... Category: Lists Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series)